As We Walk Together
by Teefa and Co
Summary: OneShot set right after the epilogue. Stahn agrees to walk Rutee back home to Cresta, and they find themselves growing ever closer.


**As We Walk Together**

Stahn looked around the room at his friends…people he hadn't seen in a year. Each one had told a story about how his or her life was rebuilding following the war: Mary moved to Heidelberg to work at the inn, Chelsea was taking care of her grandfather since he was starting to show his age, Karyl was using music to cheer up Aquaveil's populace as they rebuilt, Bruiser helped with the arena's reconstruction so he could return to being Champion, Garr continued to rally his people to rebuild, Philia was overseeing several important projects at the temple and Rutee still took care of the orphans. Compared to them, Stahn was living a relatively quiet life after Lienea was cleaned up.

"I'd love to see the rebuilt world," he commented, "It must be full of inspiration because the people are working together to fix things."

"How about you walk Rutee home, then?" Philia suggested.

Rutee exclaimed, "Wh-why would I want him to do that?"

Garr cleared his throat and smirked; he knew what Philia was trying to do. "You're the one who didn't want to ride the Draconis back. Since it will be safer and less boring to go with someone, why not show him Neustadt and the cities of Seinegald on your way."

"I wouldn't mind," the ever clueless Stahn replied, "That is, if Rutee would like the company."

"Wh-whatever! But just until we get to Cresta; I am not showing you the entire world," Rutee muttered, a blush forming on her face.

Lilith, seeming to catch on, told her, "Since you've got a big trip ahead of you, then stay the night; relax a little before you go. But, Oniichan, you must bring back stories of the world the next time you see me…or else I'll have to hurt you!"

Stahn gulped. "I won't be long, Lilith. Just a few days at most…."

S...S

The next day, both warriors were geared up to leave. Following the deaths of the Swordians, Stahn had begun to wield a Bahumut's Tear and Rutee a Laser Blade. These weapons were strapped to their sides as the two left the village.

"Thanks for doing this," Stahn stated, "It isn't half as much fun to go alone."

"No problem; I needed some exercise, anyway," Rutee said.

She walked next to him, so close they just avoided touching. One look up at his brilliant sapphire eyes and the blush from yesterday returned. Rutee sighed; why couldn't she just come clean and tell him how she really felt?

The girl mused, 'He's always been there for me. If it weren't for his generosity, the orphanage might be gone. Then, he stood up for me when Leon was tormenting me over my past. After Father died, it was Stahn who gave me comfort. And if ever my pain over losing my father and brother returned, he would be there again to support me. Then, we cried together after losing Dymlos and Atwight. Is all of that his way of showing love? I can't be sure; Stahn's such a nice guy, he'd do that for anyone in need. But, I want it to mean more; I want him in my life forever….'

Stahn too looked over at Rutee, watching her lost in thought. 'Is it about me? Probably not; I'm just a Country Boy to her. I don't know where or when, but somehow that simple teasing and her inner kindness won me over. Somehow, I've got to let her see that I care for her.'

"So, Stahn?" asked Rutee, "Why do you want to leave Lienea? Something tells me this is more than just a trip for curiosity's sake."

"I feel restless, to tell you the truth. Maybe my adventures have left me too big for that village," Stahn managed to get out.

In truth, he was restless. But not in the manner he tried to suggest. When they beat Lydon, he felt exactly the same. However, after Philia came to get him, Stahn had chalked it up to an instinct telling him it was far from over. So he'd thought nothing of returning to Lienea after the Aethersphere fell; with the Eye of Atamoni and Swordians gone, there'd be no reason for him to be needed. At last, he could be with his family and live a quiet life.

But that restlessness came back before the month was out. Only loyalty to his family kept Stahn from running away again. As the year passed, Stahn found his thoughts drifting to Rutee over and over again. It nearly broke her heart to not see her at the reunion initially, but although she got him riled up by jumping down at him he felt relieved. Though they exchanged some usual banter, Stahn felt he was completed with her around. The color had returned to his world in an instant when he saw her laughing and smiling.

Now…she was walking with him to see part of the world. He was walking her home, home to where they would part. The young man didn't wan that; he wanted to hold her in his arms until time itself stopped. Stahn desired to be the one to fill the void left in her heart following the deaths of Leon, Hugo and Atwight.

The girl told him, "Well, I would be restless if I had to live in a little country town after seeing the world." She began to giggle uncontrollably.

Stahn felt his face flush as she continued her laughing. "Hey! That isn't very funny!"

With that, Rutee took off and Stahn gave chase. He knew she wasn't running at top speed; he couldn't hope to catch her if she did. She was just running fast enough to not leave him behind as he ran after her. They ran through the open fields that lay between Lienea and Neustadt, heading for the city. But even though he didn't find her usual quips funny, Stahn couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

Suddenly, Rutee feinted to the left. When Stahn tried to follow, he tripped…falling right on top of her. A heavy blush covered Rutee's face as his head slammed into her breasts.

"S-Stahn!" she exclaimed, "Get off of me!" But he was still too dazed and she was surprisingly comfortable in that position; strangely enough, she wished he was up a little higher so she could plant a kiss on his lips.

Slowly, he picked up his head. As Stahn's eyes met with Rutee's, his face turned bright crimson. He wanted to pull her closer, to caress her pale skin. To whisper in her ears that he would be with her forever if only she'd let him.

"I…I'm sorry!" Stahn exclaimed as he got up and let survival mode kick in; if he tried that, he knew Rutee would rip him to shreds.

She muttered, "Good, let's just go to town and get on a ship."

Stahn sighed as she walked off and he began to follow. 'If only I could tell you the truth. Rutee…you're the most special woman in this world and it's way past time you knew.'

S...S

"I don't think I can stay out there," commented Rutee as she entered Stahn's cabin on the ship, "There are just too many memories relating to this area."

"Huh? I thought you liked the sea breezes," Stahn asked.

Rutee sat down next to him on the bed. She told him, "We're passing the area where Libra IV used to be. Where…my brother died. I guess I've still got a ways to go before I can be free of the pain."

He watched her face move down. The young man hated seeing Rutee sad; her past was so unfortunate. Instinctively, Stahn felt his arm reach around her shoulders and pull Rutee close. "If you need to cry then cry; I won't think any less of you. You lost so much in such a short timeframe…I think that would break anyone. We're always here to support you, Rutee."

Rutee could hear her mind screaming at her to break away from his embrace, while her heart begged her to stay as she was. A few years ago, she would've followed the former, hands down. But her experiences and circumstances had changed her, as had the tender affections without expectations Stahn had shown her in response. Her head leaned down to lay on his shoulder.

"You've always been there," she whispered, "Always listening to my problems and never complaining. I'm grateful for everything you've given to me."

Blushing at her boldness, as well as his own, Stahn moved his arm to fully encircle her body. He then pulled her around so that she was facing him, her head still lying across his shoulder. Moving his other arm around her as well, Stahn brought Rutee into a full embrace. It felt so right to hold her like this; he never felt stronger and kinder than when his independent beloved needed his support.

"I'd do it again and again. You need a little love and support to get you through the tough times. Just ask and I'll come," he replied.

Rutee picked her head up and stared into his luscious sapphire eyes. Somehow, his one act of comfort had overridden every fear she could possess. With the deftness and speed of her sword strikes, the girl kissed him right on the lips.

Stahn felt his eyes open wide, shocked at her actions. He thought, 'She wants me. Well, then she can have me. I will give her all the love that was stolen from her and then some.'

The young man began to deepen the kiss and pull her closer into his embrace. Every ounce of his love for the feisty orphan was being poured into this moment. Forever, he would hold her.

Suddenly, the speakers crackled. "We have arrived at Aigrette Port. Will all passengers bound for Seinegald please disembark at this time? All passengers bound for Phandaria, please return to your cabins to leave room for those boarding or exiting the ship."

Stahn and Rutee sighed; it was just getting good. Silently, the two walked out to the deck and down the gangplank. However, that moment of bliss was engrained in their hearts; both young warriors desired more of the same.

S...S

Rutee had to drag Stahn away from Aigrette because he was so impressed. It was looking to be a city that would put the old capital to shame. But she was not interested in the bustling metropolis; despite coming from a less rural town than Stahn, Rutee still did not want to live in a place this noisy. Her real concern was to return to the original capital for an important reason….

As they arrived at the ruined city of Darilsheid, she picked a beautiful iris, still growing miraculously among the destruction. Stahn didn't have to be told where she was taking it; he knew where her past was buried. So instead, he followed her to what used to be the largest mansion in town. However, much of the furnishings were stripped away.

"They plan to turn it into a chapel," commented Rutee, "A place to pray while on the road. But Aigrette must be constructed before work starts here."

"Wow…this place used to be so beautiful. Did you at least get your inheritance?" inquired Stahn.

Rutee asked, "Does anyone besides our group and Marian know he was my father?"

Stahn shrugged. "Well, I thought you could have said something after I left, or they could have read about it in the will…."

"To them, Father was a villain," Rutee reminded him, "We kept our explanations simple to avoid people getting the feeling that we let an evil man off the hook, and trying to extract their own degree of revenge on the innocents involved with Oberon. So because of his quote unquote wickedness, the dependents in the will would not be named and all of his fortune, as well as proceeds from selling the mansion and stuff inside, would go to revitalizing the country."

"But you're a hero! Surely the government could…." Stahn began.

Rutee yelled, "Just drop it! I'm sure Father would want his money to help redress the wrongs he unwillingly committed. Marian managed to give me a few sentimental trinkets such as family pictures, some of my mother's jewelry and my father's watch; nobody took inventory of what they should have found so nobody missed them. In the will, which she also found for me, those were some of the things I was entitled to. But I didn't fight for even my half of the estate; though with Leon dead, I would have been given the entire fortune."

Stahn looked at her with sorrow. "Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine," whispered the girl, "The sentimental trinkets are enough of an inheritance; they make me feel as if Leon, Mother and Father are here with me. I want this land to prosper, to be rebuilt following the devastation, and I'm sure Father agrees with me."

She walked up the stairs and down the hall to Hugo's old office. The books and papers were all gone, taken for research purposes, but there was still the desk; any furniture that might prove useful to the new chapel had been left behind. Rutee walked up to it and placed the iris on top of her father's workspace.

"May you rest in peace, Father. Even if everyone else grows to hate you…I will always love you; I'll always be your little girl," Rutee prayed.

She felt Stahn's arm encircling her, giving her comfort in her moment of pain. He well understood how being alone hurt. Like Rutee, Stahn had lost his parents young; however he at least still had his sister and grandfather. Rutee had nobody left that she could turn to.

There were nights that she dreamed about her father or her brother being just out of reach of her hand. They were being dragged into the darkness and all she could do was scream and cry as they suffered. Each time, Rutee would wake up in a cold sweat and find herself unable to sleep for another hour or so. She wondered if waking up to find Stahn with her would help in any way.

Stahn told her, "I'll bet the best thing you can do for your father is to just live your life. I know I didn't know the real Hugo too well, since all I heard was the words on his deathbed, but I felt his affection and care for you shine through. All he desired was for you to be safe…though it would be a difficult thing to give you up."

Rutee thought back to what she'd been told about how she came to the orphanage. "I was left there with only Atwight, a blanket to shield me from the cold and a note pinned to the fabric. But the Director said that the note was riddled with tear stains…as if the writer was doing this with great reservation and sorrow. I know that Father must have been really strong to have done what was best for me, even though it was hurting him deep down. But…why wasn't Leon sent along with me?"

"That's one question we'll never know the answer to," Stahn whispered, "Perhaps, it was hard to carry the both of you without waking you up…and Hugo didn't think he'd have the heart to leave you if you asked him why he was doing it. And then, maybe Kronos caught on and stopped him before Leon could be sent away too."

"Yes, we'll never know the reason. But I should be grateful for my life and show my father that I'm not going to waste the gift he gave me. I will live on and prosper, despite my circumstances. And I will continue to give love to those who do not have parents," Rutee vowed.

Stahn said, "Then let's go see the kids. I want to know how the orphans are after the past year."

Rutee felt her smile brighten as she broke away from Stahn's embrace; of course, she had stayed there for several minutes, savoring the feel of his hands on her skin. "Sure! And I know they'll be happy to have visitors. And feel free to stay a little after coming; at least for a night or two before we get the Draconis to either take you home or see other parts of the world."

She playfully dragged him out of the room, leaving her flower behind. It would be a few weeks until someone came back to inspect the mansion's structure, and by then the flower would be so withered and broken that nobody could recognize what it was. They simply thought that the previous cleaner had left something in the office.

S...S

"I'm home!" the girl called as she raced into the orphanage, "How's everyone doing."

"Rutee…you're back! The Director isn't feeling too well and we're supposed to be quiet," a silver haired boy named Loni stated as he ran up to her. Rutee gave him a big hug. She felt a sense of responsibility for this child because he had lost his parents after the sky had fell completely dark, and Rutee believed that if she had stopped Kronos earlier that it wouldn't have happened.

They didn't speak as Loni brought her to where the old woman was sleeping. Rutee looked down upon the lady who had raised her since she could remember. By now, she was going on eighty and her health was fading. Having dealt with healing all her life, Rutee could tell that there was nothing anyone could do for her now.

She whispered, "I'm sorry…I wish I could do more. But even if I had my Swordian, this isn't something she could take care of."

Hearing the girl's voice made the old woman smile. "Rutee…don't worry too much about an old lady like me. I've lived a full life and taken care of the people I needed to take care of. You and the other children gave me such happiness that nothing could replace it. Something told me that you were special from the first moment I laid eyes on your sleeping form that night. And I was right: you saved the world and became a legend, you protected us from being shut down and all the poor children being forced to fend for themselves. I know there's some unresolved hurt that you found in the war; if it is from losing Atwight, who was with you since you came here, or something else, I cannot say. Please, for all who love you, find a way to break the pain and live again. Find…someone to care for…."

With that, the Director shut her eyes and fell back against her pillow. Rutee could feel her growing weaker and weaker by the second; it was only a matter of time. With a last look back, she left the room with Stahn to sit with the children and wait.

S...S

About an hour later, the other Sister walked into the room to find the two adults playing with the children. Stahn was trying to help the boys make a large block tower while Rutee had immersed herself in the girls' game of dolls. The woman wanted to smile when she saw them all being so happy together, but felt it was hard to do so, knowing her mentor had just died.

"Rutee…," she began, "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. Ok, I'll be back soon," she told the children. They all chorused that they'd wait as they watched their Big Sister walk away for an adult conversation.

The two sat in the storage shed, the most private place on the entire grounds. Rutee didn't have to be told that the Director had just died; her own knowledge as a healer said enough. But she felt she had to comfort the other woman all the same.

She stated, "I…I know this is all so sudden, but will you consider being the new Director of the Orphanage? I know I'm the older of us two, I helped to raise you after all, but I don't think I'm cut out for being in the administrative department. You're very good at dealing with people and getting them to do what they don't want to if it benefits the children. Besides, I just got a letter from my sister…."

Rutee's face went blank; she didn't know the woman had a sister. "Sister Lulu, what's wrong? I've never even heard about your sister."

"She told me her husband just died," Lulu replied, "He was injured when the debris fell on Neustadt and he never fully recovered. She's got three children at home under ten; Tina is about seven years younger than me and married in her late twenties. I can't just leave her to care for them alone, but I can't force you to be the only one caring for these children."

"Go to her…your sibling should be the most important thing to protect after a lover. During the war, I discovered that I had a long-lost brother. But, he died in battle and I never got to tell him how much I cared, how much I wanted to be a family again. I couldn't help out Emilio in his time of need and I regret it to this very day. So don't fill yourself with regrets, feel free to help your sister," Rutee begged.

Lulu inquired, "Are you sure? I won't be abandoning you to do this all alone?"

She saw the younger girl shake her head. "No, I don't consider it that. Your sister needs you and as I said family is worth protecting. Finding out who I really was has been hard on me but I know if only I surround myself with love and warmth I will be ok. These children are the first step towards such a feeling and I know that there's someone who will support me when I need it most."

"I will," Stahn's voice called as he entered the shed, "I figured there was something going on more than the Director dying. If you want, I can stay here as your assistant, Rutee. I like kids and I like being with you as well."

"Thanks…Stahn. I accept your offer of support," Rutee told him.

Lulu said, "You both can handle this; I see it in your eyes. Stahn, was it? Please take care of our Rutee for both me and the late Director. She's been through so much in her life since being left here that she needs all the love and support that can be given to her. And if you two marry, then it will be like you are the mother and father of these young ones. Perhaps that's what's best for them."

Rutee gave her a hug. "Thank you…for everything. For raising me and being a voice of wisdom when I needed a woman to talk to after I lost Atwight."

"I'm not going right away," Lulu informed the girl, "I have to get ready to go and also don't feel like leaving the children suddenly. Let them get used to Stahn a little bit and help them to get over losing the Director, and then I can go to my sister. For even though I have to protect my real family, I can't just cut and run when this one is in need."

S...S

Lulu remained in Cresta for the next week. Then, she left for Aigrette so she could catch a ship to Neustadt. Rutee, Stahn and the children all waved goodbye to her and wished her luck, hoping both she and her sister would be ok.

That night, after putting the children to bed, Rutee and Stahn were alone in the kitchen by themselves for the first time. He was penning a letter to Lilith to explain why he wouldn't be home for awhile, somewhat nervous about what she would say. She was trying to calm him down about the whole thing.

"From the look on Lilith's face, I'd say she knew all along that you wouldn't be coming back. Whether or not she knew it was because of me, that I don't know. But I think you telling her that your friend is in trouble and needs someone to help her out will be enough," Rutee stated.

Stahn replied, "It's not that. I just don't know how to word it. I mean, we're friends, that much is clear. But I've been thinking…."

Rutee giggled at the statement. "That's something not common for you."

"Well, I have," Stahn snapped back as he blushed, "After all we've seen on this walk, all the affection we've shared, I feel I want more out of it. I want to be with you forever…as someone that you can love. Since we'll be living together, I feel we can take it to the next step."

"What? Stahn, do you mean it?" Rutee inquired.

To answer her question, Stahn pulled her closer to his body in a full embrace. He whispered, "I don't have the money for a ring, nor for a nice wedding. So I don't know if we'll be going that far just yet. But I do want to be in your life, to love you."

Rutee snuggled against him, just enjoying the warmth he displayed. "That's fine by me. I don't need a piece of metal to tell me how you feel, nor do I need some elaborate party; you've always shown it with your actions. At first, I thought it was just because you're a nice guy. But on this trip, you've gone above and beyond what it takes to cheer me up. I'm happy to know that you love me and that you want to be my husband."

With that, she picked up her head and kissed Stahn once more. He felt himself moving deeper and deeper into that action, drawing himself closer and closer to her. This was what he desired, just to have this one simple woman.

As they stayed locked in each other's embrace, Stahn began to move with Rutee towards her room; only the Director got a private bedroom. Luckily for him, the door was left open so he didn't have to dislodge himself away from Rutee to do so. He lowered her onto the bed and lay down next to her, his arms still encircling her slim waist. Eventually, they released the kiss so they could get some air.

"You taste so wonderful," whispered Rutee, "Like nothing in this world can ever compare."

"So do you. I hope we can have many happy days and nights together, forever in love. I care about you more than anything else in this world and I vow to make you happy after what Kronos did to you and your family," he stated.

Rutee informed him, "I have no doubt that you will. Now I know that this is what I've been looking for. Finally, I can feel what love really is from a man who always supports me."

Stahn pulled the covers up over the two of them and began to kiss Rutee once more. He thrust all of his passion into that smooch, covering her with love. Slow moans escaped Rutee's mouth as his lips pressed against hers in what she could only describe as pure bliss.

So enraptured in one another, the two failed to see the six-year-old standing in the door. Loni was confused; was this what a man did to a woman? Surely, Stahn and Rutee seemed to be enjoying themselves.

He quietly left so as not to disturb them. "Man…I wonder if any of the other girls will do that with me if it's as fun as they seem to make it."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Couldn't resist the Loni bit at the end! He's so adorable. Well, here's my dose of fluff for you all. I was bored and started penning this up one day. Then, I spent a few hours copying it to the computer and adding the ending of the fic. Yeah for Rutee and Stahn getting some sweet moments together.


End file.
